Sita Barang
by Natsumi Kirkland
Summary: -edited- Kakuzu yang kesal dengan hutang yang menumpuk akhirnya menyita semua barang anggota lain dan menggantinya dengan barang yang buat semua menderita.   WARNING: Abal, OOC, gaje...


Author: Natsumi Kirkland

Title: Sita Barang

Genre: Humour

Disclaimer: Naruto ~ Masashi Kishomoto *nangis bombay n disinari lampu*

WARNING: Abal, gaje, OOC, nista, hancur… etc

Di suatu pagi di sebuah gua atau lebih tepatnya markas Akatsuki. Terlihat seekor, eh, seorang mahluk gaje dengan mukanya yang hancur plus matanya yang hijau menambah kesan bahwa dia seorang mata duitan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu? Sang bendahara tercinta (hoekk!) Akatsuki.

Dia terlihat sedang duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari origami (?). Kenapa terbuat dari origami? Itu karena Akatsuki tidak mampu membeli furnitur jadi dengan terpaksa Konan menggunakan kertasnya untuk membuat semua furnitur di markas.

"Ceh, makin lama ini duit kas makin dikit aja mana utang makin numpuk aja. Dasar anggota akatsuki ngga bermutu!" seru Kakuzu (lha? Berarti loe juga kuz?)

Setelah berpikir menggunakan otak tua, ngga bermutu, dodol, lam…*author ditabok Kakuzu* dan mendapat pencerahan dari Jashin-sama. Kakuzu pun menemukan ide.

"Aku tahu caranya… hehehe" Kakuzu katawa bak Kuntilbapak.

Di ruangan lainnya terlihat seorang Uchiha yang sedang menatap cermin. Cerminnya terlihat retak karena melihat wajahnya (?). Sang Uchiha atau Itachi sedang meratapi keriputnya yang tidak kunjung hilang.

"Oh keriput, kalo mau eksis jangan lebay plis!"

Padahal Itachi sudah mencoba berbagai produk mulai dari "PONT", "TE PUK" sampe pupuk dari Zetsu dan keringat Orochimaru (?) tapi hasilnya? Nihil! Dan terlihat mukanya semakin hancur (*author dihajar Itachi n fans*)

Lalu Itachi mengambil sebuah botol berisi krim wajah yang diketahui bernama "OLE" yang dia dapatkan pas jalan-jalan dekat kuburan kemarin.

"Mudah2an keriput gue cepet hilang dengan ini, pliiis helep me" Itachi sok inggris.

Lalu dengan perlahan, hati-hati dan cermat Itachi mulai mengoleskan krim itu ke wajahnya.

Sedetik berlalu…

Dua detik berlalu…

Tiga detik….

"HWAAAAA! PANASSS! MUKA GUE! MUKA GUE!" (Lemot bener loe Itachi *ditampar*)

Di Konoha…

Terlihat Naruto sedang jalan bareng Sai…

"Kau dengar jeritan itu Naruto?" Tanya Sai

"Ah, palingan juga kucing lagi ngelahirin" jawab Naruto asal.

Kembali ke Itachi…

"Gile! Panas bener ini krim! perasaan kemaren gue coba adem ayem aje" sekarang Itachi misuh misuh…

Kenapa bisa krimnya menjadi panas? Jawabannya adalah…

Kakuzu diam diam telah mengganti krimnya dengan balsem super hot karena hutang Itachi yang menumpuk melebihi tinggi Kisame (?). Lalu Itachi melihat surat yang bertuliskan…

"_Oi, krim loe gue sita dan gue gantiin dengan balsem super hot. Bayar utang loe ntar gue balikin."_

_Tertanda_

_Orang Kaya dan Ganteng, Kakuzu_

"Sialan loe Kakuz! Mampus! Gimana gue bayar ini utang? Apa pinjem duit dulu dari otouto tercintaku aja?" Itachi jalan mundar mandir bak setrikaan.

"Hehehe…cara gue berhasil. Selanjutnya siapa ya?" Kakuzu mengintip dari jauh.

Btw, kemana anggota Akatsuki yang lain? Oh, sedang melaksanakan misi rupanya…

-Time Skip-

Satu Jam Kemudian…

"Gile bener tuh si rentenir, muka gue masih panas ampe sekarang." Itachi masih kesal.

Di luar gua terlihat monyet yang sedang menggendong anaknya, eh, maksudnya Deidara yang menggendong Tobi.

"Yey, akhirnya nyampe juga rumah!" Si topeng lollipop berkata.

"Nyampe sih nyampe tapi cepetan turun, un! Berat tau! DASAR ANAK MONYET, un!" Deidara sudah marah - marah aja.

"Tapi Tobi pengen tetep di gendong…" Tobi mulai mewek.

Akhirnya dengan kasar Deidara menjatuhkan Tobi, Tobi mulai menangis gaje…

"HUWAAAA! Deidara-senpai jahat ama Tobi, Tobi kan bukan anak monyet…. Hiks, HUWAAAA!"

"Rasain loe, un!" Deidara meninggalkan Tobi begitu saja.

Tangis Tobi yang memekak sampai terdengar ke seluruh gua, otomatis Kakuzu dan Itachi mendengarnya.

"Haduh! Dasar Tobi! Apa lagi sih tuh bocah atu?" Itachi tambah kesal saja.

"Target selanjutnya" Kakuzu berkata sambil tersenyum licik.

Soal Tobi pengen digendong Deidara katanya dia terinspirasi sama lagunya Mbah Surip yang "Tak Gendong"


End file.
